Dear FanFiction
by Shiori 'Ari' Asakura
Summary: Here's your chance to write to your precious babies! Ask them about anything! Guests can now review!
1. Intro

Hey, wonderful reader of the Kagerou Project!

Here is your chance to write to your precious babies! You can write to the Mekakushi Dan (including Ayano), Ayaka and Kenjirou, Kuroha and any other amazing character!

Here are the rules:

You can't pretend to be a character from the multimedia project.

Keep your language clean.

I only accept messages through reviews.

I'll try my best to let them answer at least 20 messages per day.

Without further ado, LET THE REVIEWING BEGIN!

~Ari-chan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! OMG, this is my first story and in a matter of a few hours you guys already sent them letters! I feel like my heart is going to explode. Anyway, I decided to update already!

* * *

Dear bluejellyfishOuO,

Hissssssss

Hissing at you right now,

Kuroha

* * *

Dear Aeliia,

My favorite prank to play on Kido,huh? Well, I don't get the chance to prank Kido much, but my favorite one was on Valentine's day. I left Kido an anonymous love letter on her bed telling her to meet me at a certain store in a mall. Once she was there, I left another note telling her to meet me at the local cemetery and go to a grave with the initials RPJ. Once she was there, I already left her a note saying "Meet me in hell". She'd been traumatized ever since.

Hoping Kido doesn't read this,

Shuuya Kano

* * *

Dear Mew SunsetStar,

Well, um, it's a little hard considering you're leading a Disney princess, a lil' s**t, a ball of fluff, an idol, a cyber girl, a NEET, a shota and an android. But I know if I keep my calm, Onee-chan will be proud of me.

From,

Tsubomi Kido

* * *

Dear Rukaru Hika Bondkeeper,

W-w-what?! N-no! She was just a friend! Take this off the net before Ene finds it and uses it as blackmail!

Blushing,

Shintaro Kisaragi

* * *

Dear Writer of Illusion,

Don't you dare. You should know, it's hell living with Momo herself! With those idiots in my household, I might as well be dead.

Angry,

Shintaro Kisaragi

* * *

Dear Writer of Illusion,

E-eh?! U-um… okay, Illusion-san. KonoShin, KanoShin, KonoKano, HaruShin, KonoHibi... I ship mostly every boy in the dan with any other boy in the dan... But Seto is mine.

From,

Marry

* * *

Dear Writer of Illusion,

YESS! YESSSSS! CAN I?! CAN I?!

So Excited,

Momo Kisaragi

* * *

A/N: First chappy down, BOOM!

Hey you, yes you, the one reading the fanfic. There's the review button. Dare you to click it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, Ari-chan here! First off, I would like to apologize for not putting the questions in the last chapter, the document really did have the questions, but I think the website had some sort of breakdown. Second, I realized I had tons of typos in the last few chapters, so I decided to get a beta! Introducing, my onee-chan, Miyagino 'Mikura' Asakura!

* * *

_Dear Mekakushi Dan, (alive.)_

If you had to date someone else in the Mekakushi Dan (alive..) who would it be?

_ -Myn47_

Dear Myn47,

Kido: No.

Seto:Marry~

Kano:Kido

Marry: Um… Seto-kun

Momo: Um, what kind of question is this?!

Ene: Konoha.

Shintaro: My Computer

Hibiya: I think I'm too young for this…

Konoha: The fridge.

-The Mekakushi Dan

* * *

_Dear Kido/Kano,  
What was your first impression of Marry when you met her?_

_ -Akame-No-Neko_

Dear Akame-No-Neko,

To be honest, I actually thought she was some Dandere who looked a lot like a vocaloid I'd seen before, but she ended up being the perfect girl for Seto.

-Tsubomi Kido

Dear Akame-No-Neko,

She looked like some Yandere to me, but she ended up being the perfect prank victim!

-Shuuya Kano

* * *

_Dear Shintaro,  
I ship you with ayano_

_ -Gabby_

Dear Gabby,

I thought I made it clear we were just f-friends! *blush*

-Shintaro Kisaragi

* * *

_Dear Ene  
How fun is it being in the internet, and also messing with the NEET boy?_

_ -Ai shadow-chan_

Dear Ai shadow-chan,

Very fun! You decide with you want to do anytime, anywhere, without people judging you! Messing with him is fun, you can use baby pictures, porn and other stuff as black mail

-Ene

* * *

_Dear Kano,_

_ are you continuing your battle against ene even now?_

_ -Diana_

Dear Diana,

Yes, yes I am.

-Kano

_Dear Kido,_

_ what is your worst nightmare?_

_ -Diana_

Dear Diana,

I don't have one in particular, but the worst types are about my (biological) older sister.

-Kido

_Dear Seto,_

_ have any animals ever disliked you?_

_ -Diana_

Dear Diana,

Yes, and they are usually male deers.

-Seto

_Dear Mary, _

_ do you have any more funny poems written down?_

_ -Diana_

Dear Diana,

They're not funny! They happen to be true! And yes, I do. They're about BL !

-Marry

_Dear Shintaro,_

_ why are you still alive even though you went without your computer and soda for so long? (Referring to the anime)_

_ -Diana_

Dear Diana,

My life consists of 3 things.

Soda, Computer and Regret

-Shintaro Kisaragi

_Dear Takane, _

_ what were your grades back in school?_

_ -Diana_

Dear Diana,

They were never really good… Haruka was always better than me.

-Takane

_Dear Haruka,_

_ could you teach me how to draw please?_

_ -Diana_

Dear Diana,

Yeah sure! Anything for a striving artist!

-Haruka Kokonose

_Dear Momo, _

_ who do you love?_

_ -Diana_

Dear Diana,

I love everyone! Everyone except for my fans.

-Momo Kisaragi

_Dear Hibiya, _

_ who do you like more, Hiyori or Momo?_

_ -Diana_

Dear Diana,

Hiyori will always have a place in my heart. But I think Oba-san has problems…

-Hibiya Amamiya

_Dear Ayano in heaven, _

_ how do you feel now that Shintaro, Takane and Haruka have joined the dan?_

_ -Diana_

Dear Diana,

I feel really happy! Now all I'm waiting for is Takane to confess…

-Ayano Tateyama

* * *

_Dear Hibiya and Konoha,_

Since you've just joined the gang, what do you think of each of the Mekakushi Dan members? :3  
Sincerely, Queen of Nekos

Dear Queen of Nekos,

I think they're all really weird…especially Oba-san.

-Hibiya Amamiya

Dear Queen of Nekos,

Friends.

-Konoha

* * *

_Dear Kuroha,  
Why did you welcome the dan into your womb?_

_ -Trisha_

Dear Trisha,

Hissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

-Kuroha

* * *

_Dear Kano,  
How do you feel about Kido and the rest of the Mekakushi Dan? And do you like Kido? _

_ -Mew SunsetStar_

Dear Mew SunsetStar,

Kido tries really hard to have a heart of stone but fails epically. Seto needs to stop being such a wuss. Marry needs to stop loving BL, she ships me with other guys, gross. The idol needs to learn how to chill, The cybergirl should stop challenging the great and mighty Kano. The NEET should use his brain more often. The kid also needs to chill and the android should go on a diet. And of course I like Kido ;).

-Kano

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I didn't answer yours yet…This got more reviews than expected…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys. Ari-chan here! And I'm servin' up a new, hot chappy! Let's start with… Nana-san!

* * *

_Dear Kido,_

_do you have feelings for that idiot (kano, of course)?_

_what's your favorite song?  
how did you learn to cook?_

_-Nana-san_

Dear Nana-san,

1\. N-no! Of course n-not!

2\. I don't have a favorite song.

3\. Okaa-san and Onee-chan thought me how to.

-Tsubomi Kido

::::::::::::

_Dear Kano,  
Do you have feelings for Kido?_

_ -Nana-san_

Dear Nana-san,

Of course I do! :)

-Shuuya Kano

* * *

_Dear Ayano,_

Do you ever regret dying? How do you feel about the reactions/aftermath of Shintaro and your family/siblings (especially Kano) to your death?

_-WayTooHappy_

Dear WayTooHappy,

I do have regrets, but I'd rather not mention them. I feel that Shintaro amd Kano need to move on and not dwell on my death. They need to understand I was trying to save them.

-Ayano Tateyama

:::::::::::::::

_Dear kenjiro and ayaka,  
How do you feel about ayano dying? How do you feel about the snake that's taking control of kenjiro? And how do you feel about the mekakushi Dan club that the trio have created?_

Dear WayTooHappy,

We both feel really bad about that matter and we'd rather not bring it up…it's a sensitive topic. Um, about that…snake biz, We're kinda happy it sorta happened, because we got to reunite. Well, we're both really happy that our children have more friends. :)

-Kenjirou and Ayaka Tateyama

* * *

_Dear Konoha,  
Please give Shintaro a French Kiss... and... what do you feel after doing it?_

_-PCheshire_

Dear PCheshire,

F-French K-kiss? What is that?

-Konoha

:::::::::

_Dear Shintaro,  
How good are you at seduction?  
especially when the target is male and you are doing your best... you are a genius right?_

_-PCheshire_

Dear PCheshire,

NO. I am not.

-Shintaro Kisaragi

* * *

_Dear Ayano,  
How do you feel to Shintaro? Do you love him?_

_-akaoisora_

Dear akaoisora,

To be honest, I do love Shintaro. If you get past his eyebags he's really cute. He also a genius. And I love it when he smiles. :)

-Ayano Tateyama

* * *

_Dear Kido,_

_ What is it like being the leader of Mekakushi Dan? And when do you plan on confessing your feelings to Kano? Seriously, he's not going to realize your feelings for him unless you spell it out for him (all boys are so dense that way)._

_-Yami Fumetsu_

Dear Yami Fumetsu,

It's really hard, believe me. And I thought I spelled it out for you and everyone else, I DO NOT LIKE KANO!

-Tsubomi Kido

::::::::

_Dear Seto,_

_Of all animals, which kind is your favorite? If you don't mind, do you want my turtle?_

_-Yami Fumetsu_

Dear Yami Fumetsu,

Dogs. Dogs or deers. And sure, I would like to have your turtle!

-Kousuke Seto

::::::::::

_Dear Kano,_

_Can you help me with my pokerface? And when do you plan on confessing to Kido already? (and this time, NO ESCAPING BY SAYING "I lied"!)_

_-Yami Fumetsu_

Dear Yami Fumetsu,

Um, yeah, sure. And for your 2nd question, Anytime, Anywhere.

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::

_Dear Marry,_

_What did your father look like? How did your mom and dad meet? and Who do you like most in Mekakushi Dan? (beside from Seto obviously)_

_-Yami Fumetsu_

Dear Yami Fumetsu,

He died before I turned 18 (3), so I don't know much about him, But mom said he was very nice. Mom said he came near our home, so she almost killed him, but they ended up in love. I love everyone!

::::::::::::

_Dear Momo,_

_What does your pink jacket say (in the manga)? What is up with your taste in cloths and food? And who is your current crush?_

_-Yami Fumetsu_

Dear Yami Fumetsu,

1\. Take a guess

2\. Don't judge me! I'm an idol, mind you!

3\. I don't have a current crush.

-Momo Kisaragi

::::::  
_Dear Ene,_

_ Is the reason you call Shintaro "Master" because you lost that bet with him that one time at the school festival, and that you constantly torture and tease him is "payback"? What are your feelings for Konoha?_

_-Yami Fumetsu_

Dear Yami Fumetsu,

1\. Yes, that is the reason

2\. Um, the same feelings for Haruka…Just more one-sided

-Ene

::::::

_Dear Shintaro,_

_ Do you still love Ayano? or have you moved on to someone else?_

_-Yami Fumetsu_

Dear Yami Fumetsu,

Whaaa!? I liked her! Not **LOVED** her!

-Shintaro Kisaragi

::::::::

_Dear Hibiya,_

_ What is your preference of a girlfriend? Do you like younger girls, the same age as you, or older girls?_

_-Yami Fumetsu_

Dear Yami Fumetsu,

Again, I think I'm too young for those kind of things.

-Hibiya Amamiya

::::::::::

_Dear Konoha,_

_What are the top 3 things that you like? things that you hate?_

_-Yami Fumetsu_

Dear Yami Fumetsu,

LIKE:

1\. Food

2\. Friends

3\. Ene

HATE:

1\. –

2\. –

3\. –

-Konoha

::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kuroha,_

_ Can you help me get rid of the people who love making my life Hell on Earth?_

_-Yami Fumetsu_

Dear Yami Fumetsu,

Whether you like it or not, they will end up dead. You asked for my help.

-Kuroha

::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Azami,_

_ Have you ever thought of joining Mekakushi Dan? And I think your dress and sense of style is cute and very cool, can you make one for me please (a dark gray one)?_

_-Yami Fumetsu_

Dear Yami Yumetsu,

No, I haven't. And,um, no, I don't think I can make you one… I'm stuck in this time loop of you haven't notced.

-Azami

* * *

_Dear Kuroha,_

_Why do you say 'Welcome to my womb'?_

_-To Kuroha_

Dear To Kuroha,

Hisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Kuroha

* * *

_Dear Hibiya,_  
_did it feel to lose Hiyori?_

_reasonable person/people in the Mekakushi Dan? (And don't say no one.)_

_annoying person/people in the Mekakushi Dan? (And don't say everyone.)_

_do you feel about Konoha?_

-Myn47

Dear Myn47,

1\. It hurt. In the kokoro

2\. Danchou

3\. Obaa-san

4\. I still kinda hate him

* * *

_Dear Shintaro,_

u got 1 chance to meet Ayano, what will you do? And be honest okay, i won't make it as a blackmail i swear  
and anyway i ship you with Ayano and other mekakushi boys *runs*

_-Marchya_

Dear Marchya,

1\. I would tell her I liked her

2\. …

-Shinataro Kisaragi

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is comin' up soon…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! And, sorry for taking too long to update. You have so much questions…

WARNING! RANTING AHEAD

But before I start, a certain anon telling me to do something…that would go against my OTP. And I did. Here was the review:

_"I wish people would read the fifth novel- the deceiving-, chapter 'On the Rooftop That Certain Day', and finally find out that Ayano has always hated Shintaro and pretended to like all oif them to survive her high school days. Please, read it now. Its been translated."_

_-Guest_

Here's how I react.

At first I thought it was really Ayano, but Jin-sama said ShinAya was canon. It was then I realized it was FRIKIN' KANO. Dude, whoever you are, if you were going to insult my ship and throw my heart down a school roof top, do it right. Please. Once again, that was SHUUYA KANO and NOT AYANO TATEYAMA.

Good Luck, reader-sama.

* * *

_Dear Momo Kisaragi-san.  
Have you ever fell in love?_

_-Zeita Hikari_

Dear Zeita Hikari

No…Not yet at least…

-Momo Kisaragi

::::::::::::::::  
_Dear Takane-san.  
Are you in love with Haruka?_

_-Zeita Hikari_

Dear Zeita Hikari,

Girl, have you heard Yuukei Yesterday? OF COURSE I AM!

-Enomoto Takane

* * *

_Dear Shintaro,  
Do you think that your life sucks? If Ayano never died, what do you think would have happened to you now?_

_-Akame-No-Neko_

Dear Akame-No-Neko

Yes. And if Ayano never died…I guess my life would go on normally.

-Shintaro KIsaragi

* * *

_Dear Ene,_

What's your favorite way of torturing the pathetic hikkiNEEt?

Ps. I think your Master is adorably pathetic...*cough*don't tell*cough*

_-Queen of Nekos_

Dear Queen of Nekos,

Black mail.

-Ene

:::::::::::::::

_Dear Hibiya,_

Do you ever wonder why Hiyori liked Konoha so much? Ever tried to imitate him to get Hiyori to notice you?

_-Queen of Nekos_

Dear Queen of Nekos,

I never did know…I do try imitating him but Hiyori just ends up thinking I'm a weirdo.

-Hibiya Amamiya

* * *

_Dear Kuroha,  
Wear a tutu lol joking  
But, really, do you do anything else besides killing?_

_-Ai shadow-chan_

Dear Ai shadow-chan,

Yes, I do. I breath, hiss and talk. And I'm gonna shoot you.

-Kuroha

:::::::::::::

_Dear Konoha,  
What's your feelings towards Ene?_

_-Ai shadow-chan_

Dear Ai shadow-chan,

She's my only friend I can relate to. She's also like me. But in a phone. And I feel like we have some sort of connection…it must be the wifi.

-Konoha

::::::::::::::::

_dear Kano,  
Who do you prank the most in the Dan?_

_-Ai shadow-chan_

Dear Ai shadow-chan,

Marry. The medusa.

-Shuuya Kano

* * *

_Dear Kuroha,_

Why do you like killing? What the heck do you get out of it?!

_-YukiGirl21_

Dear YukiGirl21,

Life, a wish and death

-Kuroha

* * *

_Dear Shitn-, I mean Shintaro,  
How would you feel if I drank all the soda in the world and didn't share a single one with you?  
-S.Y.D._

Dear S.Y.D.,

You won't live too.

-Shintaro Kisaragi

* * *

_Yo Ene,_

_Who do you love more Shintaro or Haruka aka Konoha?_

_-Lady Nannette _

Yo Lady Nannette,

Haruka. I wasn't able to save him.

-Ene

:::::::::::

_dear Kido,  
Why do you keep lying to yourself? You and Kano belong together!_

_-Lady Nannette_

Dear Lady Nannette,

Be r-rational! I d-don't like Kano!

-Tsubomi Kido

* * *

_Dear Mary,  
Which do you like more, BL or Seto?_

_-Diana_

Dear Diana,

I'm not capable of answering that question…

-Marry

::::::

_Dear Kenjirou,  
I agree with Takane concerning your teaching ability. Why are you a teacher anyway?_

_-Diana_

Dear Diana,

Be happy you're not my student, or you'll have make-up homework forever.

-Kenjirou Tateyama

:::::

_Dear Azami,  
Wha- *remembers episode 10*  
*sniff sniff* waaaah! *hugs tightly* I'm not gonna let you go ok? So cry as much as you want! Waaaaah!_

_-Diana_

Dear Diana,

W-whaaa?! Let go of me!

-Azami

::::::::

_Dear Kuroha, *blows nose*  
Why are you so scary? And why do you keep hissing? Why are you like a psychopath?  
Oh and one more thing, *punches non stop* GIVE BACK KONOHA!_

_-Diana_

Dear Diana,

*points gun at you*

-Kuroha

* * *

_Dear Ene,  
What was the funniest prank you ever pulled on Shintaro? And what your favorite thing about being part of the Mekakushi Dan?_

_-Mew SunsetStar_

Dear Mew SunsetStar,

There's too much. All of them are funny!

My favorite thing about being in the Mekakushi Dan is seeing Him again and knowing he's alright.

-Ene

* * *

_Dear Kido,  
WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET TOGETHER WITH KONOHA YOU. WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLY HANDSOME. IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET WITH KONOHA GO DATE MOMO._

_-Invisible_

Dear Invisible,

Whaa?! What is wrong with this f-fandom?! If you haven't noticed (rookie mistake), I AM A GIRL. I'm not capable of being handsome or dating another g-girl. *blush*

-Tsubomi Kido

:::::::::::::

_Dear Konoha,  
*pets you*_

_-Invisible_

Dear Invisible,

What.

-Konoha

* * *

_Dear Ayano,  
What is the most funny story between you and Shintaro?  
Oh and i love your seifuku! Soo cute!_

_-Marchya_

Dear Marchya,

E-eh?! Why would you ask? To be honest, there aren't many…Oh, And thank you for you compliment.

-Ayano Tateyama

::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ene,  
can you enter my phone now?_

_-Marchya_

Dear Marchya,

Are you sure you're ready?

-Ene

* * *

_Dear Shintaro,  
How about seducing Ayano then?  
and then you can think about how you're gonna tell his mother and father about courting her_

_-PCheshire_

Dear PCheshire,

W-what?! Are you crazy?! The only time you see the words "seduces" and "Ayano" is when the word "Nobody" comes before both.

-Shintaro Kisaragi

* * *

_Dear Kuroha,  
I am really happy to see you in episode 12! XD You're awesome! Really awesome! But, i am happy too when you're DIE *evil smirk* Anyway, do you have a womb? Because you always say "Youkoso waga tainai e!" :3 Is that mean, you are a girl?! XD_

_ 13_

Dear 13,

Fist of all, no, I am not a girl. And second, *points gun at you*

-Kuroha

::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_Dear Kano,_

_Kano, do you love Kido? or you love Nee-chan? Please, don't think Nee-chan as a girl! She is your big sister! You are belong to Kido! *evil smirk* And don't you dare to LYING again It's not good, if you always lying.. People are not gonna believe you again. Well, it's happen to me :'v  
Kido, do you love Kano? And don't you dare answer with 'NO', because i ship you two! XD_

_ 13_

Dear 13,

I love both. ;)

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::

_Dear Haruka,  
What's your feeling to Takane? Do you love her? :3_

_ 13_

Dear 13,

She's my best friend! Of course I love her!

-Kokonose Haruka

* * *

That's where I'm endin' it! Don't worry, they'll all answer your questions too! It's really hard to update now that school has begun…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! I'm servin' up another chappy! And in this chapter, someone asked ME a question! No, not a question for the Mekakushi Dan, a question for Me, the author! TotalHetaliaWarrior, thank you. And for being the first to ask me a question, I'll answer yours first! Remember guys, if you want to ask me or Miyagino 'Mikura' Asakura a question, we will answer! And if you see '&amp;&amp;&amp;', that's a line break. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

_Dear Kuroha,_

_Ever want to go on a murder spree with me? *evil grin* hisss_

_-TotalHetaliawarrior_

Dear TotalHetaliaWarrior,

I would love to! *evil grin* Who should we start with? *points gun at you* How about you?! *evil laughing*

-Kuroha

:::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kido-sama,_

_Ok, admit it, you like Kano._

_-TotalHetaliaWarrior_

Dear TotalHetaliaWarrior,

Kido has gotten sick of all your… what was the term again? Oh, "dumb-ass" questions, so I'll answer for her, of course she does! And if you want to bring Kido back, I will need 20 asks for me (Kano)! #bringKidoback

-Shuuya Kano

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kano-kun, (#bringKidoback: 1/20)_

_If you ever wanna prank someone, tell me. And we should totally do the 37 things to do in elevator!_

_-TotalHetaliaWarrior_

Dear TotalHetaliaWarrior,

I will. And, FYI, I already have done it.

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::

_Dear Author-san,_

_I love your story and do you have any KagePro crushes? ;)_

_-TotalHetaliaWarrior_

Dear TotalHetaliaWarrior,

Thanks! And I technically do… I find Haruka and Konoha soo cute! And for being the first to ask about me, you have earned a like and a follow from me! Yay! (Ari-chan is bad at prizes)

-Shiori 'Ari' Asakura (Now you know my full name)

* * *

_Dear Haruka,_

_We all know you like Takane, so please confess to her as soon as possible, preferably RIGHT NOW._

_-Bloodstained Fantas_y

Dear Bloodstained Fantasy,

I do like Takane, but I don't think she likes me… I'm just a burden to her…

-Haruka Kokonose

:::::::::::::::

_Dear Kuroha,_

_I don't think you have a womb so…BTW, why are you such a Yangire?_

_-BloodStained Fantasy_

Dear Bloodstained Fantasy,

How dare you! You will pay for calling me that, with your life! *points gun at you*

-Kuroha

::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Shintaro,_

_Pepsi or Coca Cola? Oh and… Do you approve of your sis going out with an elementary-schooler? ;)_

_-Bloodstained Fantasy_

Dear Bloodstained Fantasy,

As long as it's soda, it's okay. And I don't give a damn about who my sister goes out with. (Unless it's a serial killer, a terrorist, or that shota.)

-Shintaro Kisaragi

::::::::::::::::::::::::;

_Dear Ene,_

_What is the most embarrassing thing in Shintaro's computer?_

_-Bloodstained fantasy_

Dear Bloodstained Fantasy,

Aside from his porn collection, it's most likely _that_ song…

-Ene

* * *

_Dear Marry,_

_What do you think of Shintaro? is he a good person or a possible love interest?_

_-Writer of Illusion_

Dear Writer of Illusion,

Um, to be honest, Illusion-sama, I'd like to think of him as a lost soul…. Not a possible love interest… His life seems rather tragic… Wouldn't you agree?

-Marry

::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Konoha,_

_Please tell what you think of Kido and Shintaro? Are good for one another?_

_-Writer of Illusion_

Dear Writer of Illusion,

What?

-Konoha

::::::::::::::::;

_Dear Tsukihiko,_

_What would you think if Shintaro was your Grandson?_

_-Writer of illusion_

Dear Writer of Illusion,

Who is this _Shintaro? _! Let me at him!

-Tsukihiko

::::::::::::::::

_Dear Azami...what if Shintaro was Tuskihiko's reincarnation and he fell in love with Marry, what would you do?_

_-Writer of illusion_

Dear Writer of Illusion,

Um, Azami chose not to respond to that. (Please ignore the muffled curses in the background.)

-Tsukihiko

::::::::::::::::

_Shion...What do you think of Shintaro? or more accurately the wielder of the "Retaining Eye"?_

_-Writer of Illusion_

Hi, Writer of Illusion!

Even though I think he's extremely pathetic, I'm glad he's starting to get the hang of his eye powers! I just hope he'll be able to do well in the future! ^_^

-Shion

:::::::::::::::::::::

_Ayano(may you find peace) how do you feel if Shintaro was Dating A-ya from the "book mark of dimise" series, please don't hate me...i just want to know that all._

_-Writer of Illution_

Dear Writer of Illusion-san,

I hope I don't sound too rude, but how can you ask me that question and expect me to find peace? Either way, of he wants to date someone that isn't me, who am I to rain on his parade? I'll feel sad of course but it's what he wants…

-Ayano

::::::::::::::::::

_Kenjirou...what would you do if you saw your daugther in a threesome relationship?_

_-Writer of Illusion_

Dear Writer of Illusion,

*silently brings out chainsaw*

-Kenjirou

::::::::::::::::::

_Ayaka...how old are you?_

_-Writer of Illusion_

Dear Writer of Illusion,

Hon, don't you know it's rude to ask how old a lady is?

-Ayaka

:::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Hiyori,_

_how did it feel like dying over and over again?_

_-Writer of Illusion_

Well OBVIOUSLY dying over and over again in various ways is the most excruciatingly painful thing anyone on this earth can go through. But if it means Hibiya will live, it's fine. It's the least I can do after being so mean to him.

-Hiyori

P.S.- Crap, Hibiya's crying now!

:::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Hibiya,_

_do you like Shintaro as a brother or something more? please answer truthfully... _

_-Writer of Illusion_

Dear Writer of Illusion,

Even if we don't interact much, I have respect for the pathetic guy. I can relate to the poor thing. But if you're gonna ask me if I like him as something more, I'll ask you: Who do you think wants to date that pathetic hikiNEET?

-Hibiya

(A/N: Maybe Ayano~)

:::::::::::

_Dear Shintaro,_

_How do you feel about being the most Shippable character...I mean you are Shipped with almost everybody!_

2\. What would you do if you could make Marry your sister (Adopted) please answer...

_-Writer of Illusion_

Dear Writer of Illusion,

That must mean that

I'm hot

I'm awesome

I'm attractive

(A/N: In your dreams , Shintaro)

Why do you ask? What are you implying… You should know Momo is a handful, Why would I want another sister! Get your facts straight!

-Shintaro Kisaragi

::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ene,_

_Do you like Shintaro as a brother, as a friend or something more?_

_-Writer of Illusion_

Dear Writer of Illusion,

Wh-whaaat?! Who would like the pathetic hikkiNEET?!

-Ene

(A/N: Again, I would like to bring up Ayano.)

:::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Seto,_

_What animal suites the all members of the dan? please lists them down for me._

_-Writer of Illusion_

Dear Writer of Illusion,

Sure!

Tsubomi Kido: **RED KANGAROO**

These animals are very shy, yet when it comes to the life of it's babies, it will gladly tear the predator to shreds! Does anyone else think this is perfect for Danchou?

Shuuya Kano: **RED FOX**

Their very clever and tricky. And they are most active at night. (A/N: YOBANASHI DECEIVE!)

Marry Kozukara: **GRIZZLY BEARS **(A/N: Wait…Seto…What do you mean by 'Grizzly Bear'?)

They choose to live alone with their cubs. But when angered, they can kill…

Kisaragi Momo: **RED-EYED TREE FROG**

It tries it's best not to attract too much attention, but with it's red eyes and flashy color…well, let's just say it fails.

Ene: **LEMON SHARK**

This shark craves for attention with it's yellow-ish color. It often annoys other fishes but underneath that, it cares for every fish around it.

Kisaragi Shintaro: **KAKAPO**

The Kakapo enjoys solitude, and keeping to itself. It is flightless, and nocturnal

Amamiya Hibiya: **SUGAR GLIDER**

The Sugar Glider is a small flying marsupial that protects its mate no matter what. And when the mate of the sugar glider dies, it loses all purpose to continue living.

Konoha: **SNOW LEOPARD**

Snow Leopards are rare animals that have an incredible strength, are clueless sometimes, and shy.

-Kousuke Seto

:::::::::::

_Dear Kido,_

_What do you think of Konoha and Shintaro since they are the oldest of you guys? (not counting Ene)_

_-Writer of Illusion_

Dear Writer of Illusion,

Um, I guess their fine and all. By the way, this is still Kano.

-Shuuya Kano

* * *

_Dear Hibiya,  
If you were to choose three of your best friends in the Mekakushi Dan, who they will be?_

-KagerouPersons

Dear KagerouPersons,

For your information, Hibiya Amamiya doesn't believe in favoritism, Thank you very much. Hibiya has been a victim of it, for your information. Hibiya Amamiya, signing out.

-Hibiya Amamiya

* * *

_Dear Hiyori,  
While you were in the Heat Haze who did you think of? And, what do you think of Hibiya?_

_-Rukaru Hika Bondkeeper_

Dear Rukaru Hika Bondkeeper,

Um, I didn't think of much in the Heat Haze. I mean, sure, I occasionally thought of the shota, but I thought of Konoha more! Oh, and, I think the shota has problems…

-Hiyori Asakura

::::::::::::

_Dear Hibiya,  
If Hiyori asked you out on a date, what would you say, how would you feel, and what would you do?_

-Rukaru Hika Bondkeeper

Dear Rukaru Hika Bondkeeper,

Wow, that really gets me going. (Can you detect the sarcasm?)

-Hibiya Amamiya

::::::::::::::

_Dear Kuroha,  
Who do you like more: Ene or Marry?_

_-Rukaru Hika Bondkeeper_

Dear Rukaru Hika Bondkeeper,

Who says I can't have both? *Freaky evil Laughing*

-Kuroha *More Freaky EVIL Laughter*

* * *

_Dear Haruka,  
Who taught you how to draw? Because you have some seriously epic drawing skills._

_-Mew SunsetStar_

Dear Mew SunsetStar,

I kinda just picked it up, and after 7 years of practice, you'll be a great artist!

-Haruka Kokonose

:::::::::::::

_Dear Hibiya,  
Why do you call Momo Obaa-san?_

_-Mew SunsetStar_

Dear Mew SunsetStar,

Here's a rule in my book; she's older or not Hiyori, call her Obaa-san.

-Hibiya Amamiya

(A/N: Hibiya is so SASSY)

* * *

_Dear Kido,  
What does it feel like to be able to disappear?  
And also, are you a tsundere or something, because you seem to deny your feelings a lot. Hehe  
-TheWriter 222_

Dear TheWriter222,

I don't know how to answer that…though I do have to agree that she hides her feelings a lot!

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Seto,  
Is it weird to be able to understand animals?  
-TW222_

Dear TW222,

No! It's actually a very fun thing to do!

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Konoha,  
What are your feelings for Ene?  
-TW222_

Dear TW222,

This is a very frequent question… I feel we have a connection…I don''t see why there's a growing interest in the feelings I have for her…

-Konoha

(A/N: The ever clueless…)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Mekakushi Dan (dead and alive),  
Who is your favorite person in the dan, dead or alive? MUST ANSWER HONESTLY AND NO SAYING "NO BODY"  
-TW222_

Dear TW222,

Kido Tsubomi: (Since this is directed to the Mekakushi Dan as a whole, I will have no choice but to answer) Being their commander I have no choice but to like all of them, even the lil' sh*t.

Seto Kousuke: Favoritsm is bad….

Kano Shuuya: Tsubomi-chan is my favorite!

Marry Kozukara: I trust Seto-kun the most…

Kisaragi Momo: There should never be a favorite!

Ene: Konoha.

Shintaro Kisaragi: I'll make my computer join the Mekakushi Dan.

Hibiya Amamiya: Favoritism is something I do not support

Konoha: …What?...

-The Mekakushi Dan

::::::::::::::::;

_Dear Shintaro,  
Do have hidden feelings for Ayano? Cause I think you do!  
-TheWriter222_

Dear TheWriter222,

E-Eh?! N-no!

-Kisaragi Shintaro

::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ayano,  
How can you wear that scarf all the time?  
-TW222_

Dear TW222,

A hero must be able to experience hardships to be called a hero!

-Ayano Tateyama

(A/N: *sobs*)

* * *

_Dear Haruka,  
When did you meet Takane? How did you feel about Takane at first?_

_-akaoisora_

Dear Akaoisora,

Long story short, I met Takane by an accident. It was around the first day of school when I was heading to the cafeteria. She had been late that day, so as I turned around the corner a girl with pigtails crashed into me. Ha, I remember how mad Takane was! She tried to stand up, but her hair got caught in one of my jacket's buttons. It took me almost the whole break time to untangle her hair. Her face was red when she thanked me, and I had to admit she looked adorable… We exchanged names and I found out that she would be my classmate that year. When I look at it now, I may have not been able to grab food that day, but I'm glad that I've gained something a lot better than a full stomach!

-Haruka Kokonose

* * *

_Dear Hibiya,_

_If hiyori got a day to come back to the real world. What would you do with her on that one day?_

-YukiEne

Dear YukiEne,

To answer your question I will write a haiku:

**_If you would come back,_**

**_And if I had the chance to,_**

**_I want to save you…_**

-Hibiya Amamiya

* * *

_Dear Shintaro,  
How obsessed are you with soda?_

_-InTheDaze_

Dear InTheDaze,

I'm so obsessed with soda, I could live on it for 2 years.

-Shintaro Kisaragi

::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;

_Dear Hibiya,  
What do you do with your powers on 'normal days'?_

_-InTheDaze_

Dear InTheDaze,

I try my best not to use my powers at all!

-(an enraged) Hibiya Amamiya

* * *

_Dear Mekakushi Dan and Azami,  
Do you think that Kuroha is just the manifestation of all of Konoha's sexual frustration?_

_-PCheshire_

Dear PCheshire,

After long discussing (without Konoha, of course), we have all come to one response…

**_What kind of question is this?_**

-The Mekakushi Dan and Azami

_Dear Shintaro,  
What do you think will happen if Ene tells Kenjirou that you made Ayano pregnant? on second thought... what if Ene tells Kido, Kano, Seto, and Kenjirou? Hehehe…_

_-PCheshire_

Dear PCheshire,

You should have just signed my death warrant! Don't give Ene any ideas!

-Shintaro Kisaragi

* * *

_Dear Kuroha,  
*throws knife at you* the hell you are snake boy.  
Also who do you hate the most in the dan?_

_-Ai shadow-chan_

Dear Ai shadow-chan,

YOUKOSO WAGA TAINAI E!  
-Kuroha

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Shitnaro, (A/N: LOL! Didn't think I would catch that, did you?)  
If you could only save one thing from being really destroy forever, what will it be, soda or the internet?_

_-Ai shadow-chan_

Dear Ai shadow-chan,

Sorry, Ai shadow-chan…Shintaro fainted right after reading this question…Remind me that I owe you one (1) cyber hug…

~Ari-chan

* * *

_Dear Takane_

What do you feel about Shintaro? I think you both are sweet to have relationship because you both have same behavior and manner. Hehehe, please don't shoot me x_x)v

_-mucchiseryo_

Dear mucchiseryo,

W-what! Who would like the pathetic hikkiNEET! Quick! Take this of the internet before Haruka sees this!

-(a really angry) Takane Enomoto

* * *

_Dear Hibiya, _

_How would your parents react if they knew you were hanging out with the weirdos who are the rest of the Mekakushi Dan?_

_-GirlUnderTheBed_

Dear GirlUnderTheBed,

E-EH?! *hack* *cough* *wheeze* A-Ah!

-Hibiya Amamiya

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Hibiya, _

_Are you happy that out of all the Mekakushi Dan members you have the least fanfiction written about you?_

_-GirlUnderTheBed_

Dear GirlUnderTheBed,

I am well-aware of that fact and it does not please me at all.

-Hibiya Amamiya

* * *

_Dear Kuroha,_

Okay, whatever you weirdo. Read "WELCOME TO MY WOMB," in my fan fiction profile. It's dedicated to you... *laughs hysterically* ...if you read it, how do you like it?

_-YukiGirl21_

Dear YukiGirl21,

I have no time for your games, peasants.

-Kuroha

* * *

_Dear Hiyori,  
In the anime, did the Mekakushi Dan forgot to revive you? I mean, where were you?_

_-Lidale_

Dear Lidale,

What do you mean by "I wasn't there?". I was right there! Check episode 12! When it shows a shot of everyone, I'm right next to the dork! Two people next to gorgeous Konoha… _I can't believe the cyber girl got him…_But he did sacrifice himself for me! Right?!

-(an overacting) Hiyori

* * *

_Dear Shintaro,_

_Why do you have so many scissors?  
Have you ever visited Ayano's grave after she died?_

_-Some guy_

Dear Some guy,

Uh, scissors make life easier and can easily end life itself…

And, I have…A few times...

-Shintaro Kisaragi

::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_ Dear Ayano,_

_How do you feel about Shintaro killing himself in route xx?  
Why do you try so hard to befriend shintaro even though he acts coldy toward you?_

_-Some guy_

Dear Some guy,

First, He shouldn't burden himself with guilt and regret that wasn't his to begin with…

Second, He's so smart…And, I have to say it again…He looks _kinda_ hot if you get past his eye bags…

-Ayano Tateyama

* * *

_Dear Takane,  
How did your parents react to see you alive at the end of the anime?  
-Bobo_

Dear Bobo,

My parents work abroad, so I don't see them very much…

-Enomoto Takane

* * *

_Dear Hibiya,  
Hibiya-kuuuun Why're you so adorable?! I l-love you! *Hugs him and kidnaps him* Muahahaha You're going to be mine forever! (/u/)/_

_-Yuu-chan_

Dear Yuu-chan,

Look, you seem like a nice pedo bear and all, but my heart belongs to Hiyori.

-Hibiya Amamiya

* * *

_Dear Hibiya,_

If Hiyori and you both survived. Would you tell her you liked her?  
Would you go out with her?  
Just asking, please dont get angry at me.

-YukiEne

Dear YukiEne,

DUH.

-Hibiya Amamiya

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Takane,_

What do you think of haruka? Like personality? Like his endless stomach?  
please dont hit me..

_-YukiEne_

Dear YukiEne,

E-EH! W-WHAT A-ABOUT H-HARUKA?! Sure, he is a gorgeous angel, but my opinion doesn't matter!

-Enomoto Takane

:::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ene,_

What do you think of Konoha? Do you think of him as Haruka whenever you see him? or do you see him as a separate person?

-YukiEne

Dear YukiEne,

He's still the gorgeous angel to me…though even if his body changed, I can still tell it's Haruka…He has an endless stomach!

-Ene

* * *

Dear Hiyori,  
What do you like about Hibiya? Why did you drag him to the city and not someone else? Oh and why do you like cats?

-The Silent Wing

Dear The Silent Wing,

For the first and second question, He's easy to push around. He'll always do my bidding. For the third, Don't you think cats are adorable?

-Hiyori

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Hibiya,  
What made you like Hiyori in the first place? If you think about it you would have never had to experience what you did if you'd never met her. So would you want to turn back time?_

_-The Silent Wing_

Dear The Silent Wing,

She's adorable! And no, I wouldn't change a thing. Meeting Hiyori was the best thing that ever happened to me.

-Hibiya Amamiya

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kido,  
I dare you to say "watashi wa Kano ga daisuki" (its a dare I'm not saying that its true right? Or is it? ;)  
And when did you start hitting Kano?_

_-The Silent Wing_

Dear The Silent Wing,

When you're able to get Kido back, she'll love to do so! She's always been hitting on me!

-Shuuya Kano

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter I have ever written…in celebration of August 15 and to reward all of you after my long break…Oh yea, did you know, the character with the least fanmail is Kano...Guys, show your Yobanana love and bring Kido back.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I still love you all. But I really owe a disclaimer, so I'll do it. (I kept trying to stall…) Oh yeah, all Kido questions will be postponed for now. She's not here right now.

**A NOTE IN WHICH I WILL WRITE THAT I ****DO NOT**** OWN THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IN EXISTENCE:**

If I owned Kagerou Days/Mekakucity Actors, ShinAya and HaruTaka would be canon. Oh, wait, they are. Oops...

_Dear the crazy mofo Kuroha,__  
__Sorry I don't want to see your female parts__  
__Also, what else do you use to kill people with?_

_-Ai shadow-chan_

Dear Ai shadow-chan,

Well, they say anything can become a weapon…..*evil laughing*

-crazy mofo Kuroha

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ari-chan  
Why thank you, and Can I have that cyber hug now?_

_-Ai shadow-chan_

Dear Ai shadow-chan,

Of course you can! Have more if you like! ^_^

*gives cyber haug*

~Ari-chan

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kano, (#bringKidoback: 2/20)  
What is the best prank you ever pulled on someone?_

_-Ai shadow-chan_

Dear Ai shadow-chan,

Out of all my favourite pranks, my favourite one was the one I played on my love on Valentine's day. (See: s/10480020/2/Dear-FanFiction, Aeliia's question)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ayano,  
Why you so adorable?!_

_-Ai shadow-chan_

Dear Ai shadow-chan,

E-eh?! N-no! I'm not adorable! If anyone should be adorable, it's you, the reader!

-Ayano Tateyama

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Azami-sama,  
Have you ever comb your hair, or does the snakes hiss at you when you do?_

_-Ai shadow-chan_

Dear Ai shadow-chan,

Actually, I don't have to comb my hair. I just tell the snakes to fix themselves….

-Azami

_Dear Kano (#bringKidoback: 3/20),  
Have you ever tried to prank Momo?_

_-MewSunsetStar_

Dear MewSunsetStar,

Your kidding, right? Next to Marry, she's the easiest to prank!

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Momo,  
What do you think of Hibiya? (Plz do NOT get mad at me) After Otsukimi Recital, you two kinda seemed like friends._

_-Mew SunsetStar_

Dear MewSunsetStar,

Of course! He's my best best best best best friend! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

-Momo Kisaragi

_Dear Kano (#bringKidoback: 4/20)  
Where did you get you boots?_

_-crazyfish_

Dear crazyfish,

Somewhere…in this world….

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kuroha,  
Would you ever date Ene? :3_

_-crazyfish_

Dear crazyfish,

It depends, would you date Ene? *points gun*. Didn't think so. *extra evil laughing*

-Kuroha

_Dear Kuroha,  
Really? A gun? Is that the best you can do? You have an eye ability! A very good one at that!_

_-TotalHetaliaWarrior_

Dear TotalHetaliaWarrior,

Really? Write fanfiction? That's the best you can do?

-Kuroha (A/N: is Kuroha dissing fanfiction? Little sh*t)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kano-kun, (#bringKidoback: 5/20)  
How do you feel about your ability? Do you ever stop using it? #bringKidoback_

_-TotalHetaliaWarrior_

Dear TotalHetaliaWarrior,

When life gives you an eye power, you gotta use it everyday.

-Shuuya Kano

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Dear Shintaro,  
Ayano or Soda? (don't stab me with scissors...)_

_-TotalHetaliaWarrior_

Dear TotalHetaliaWarrior,

Or.

-Shintaro Kisaragi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ari-chan,  
Thanks for the follow and the like *give digital hug* Happy Heat-Haze Day_

_-TotalHetaliaWarrior_

Dear TotalHetaliaWarrior,

No probs! C(^_^C)

~Ari-chan

_Dear Kano, (#bringKidoback: 6/20)  
What would you do if Kido were to date another guy?_

_-HLT_

Dear HLT,

I should probably get in touch with Kuroha….

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Haruka  
What would you do if you were to see Takane in underwear?_

_-HLT_

Dear HLT,

I think it would be most polite to cover my eyes…I don't want to get hit….

-Haruka Kokonose

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kuroha  
What would you do if I were to call you awesome?_

_-HLT_

Dear HLT,

I expect you too.

-Kuroha

Dear Ene,

Could I join your prank festival on shintario?please :3

-Im-a-idiot

Dear Im-a-idiot,(Really?)

NO! Wait, it actually depends if you're a cyber being. Which I know you're not!

-Ene, the angry cyber girl

_Dear Kano, (#bringKidoback: 7/20)  
Have you ever tried to use your eye ability to flirt with girls who are not part of the Dan? ;) #bringKidoback_

_-littledarkangel9797_

Dear littledarkangel9797,

I actually have. I knew girls always love cats, so I deceived a girl to believe that I was a cat. When I tried to get away from her, she followed me…I think she ended up dead…

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ene,  
Can you quote one of Shitnaro's songs? The more embarrassing, the better. X)_

_-littledarkangel9797_

Dear littledarkangel9797,

"The alarm starts ringing says to the alone me:  
"You're a cold-hearted fool.""

Ha! It's as if he need a non-existent alarm to tell him that he is a cold-hearted fool! Why can't he listen to an existing cyber girl?

-Ene

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ari-chan,  
This is so awesome! And you are awesome! :D So my question for you is... Which eye ability would you like to have? :)_

_-littledarkangel9797_

Dear littledarkangel9797,

Well, you my friend are awesomer! Well, I'd like Kano's ability! It would really come in handy when I come to school late. Yah.

~Ari-chan

_Dear Kano, (#bringbackKido: 8/20)  
What was your lowest grade in school?_

_-lonely potato_

Dear lonely potato,

Well, that's a complicated question. I got higher grades the 'nee-chan, though. I think it was a 77%. Yeah, that must be it.

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Shintaro-senpai,  
How you didn't answer that question that girl who called shitnaro question you?(fainting doesn't escape questions sorry)_

_-lonely potato_

Dear lonely potato,

You people are always on my case, aren't you?! TBH I would pick…the internet…..Ayano….Ayano, yeah, Ayano.

-Shintaro Kisaragi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dear Mr. Kuroha,  
Out of all the questions given to you, which questioner is most annoying to you?

-lonely potato

Dear lonely potato,

ALL QUESTIONERS ARE ANNOYING! *gun clicks*

-Kuroha

_Dear Kano, (#bringKidoback: 9/20)_

_Heeeey Kano-kun, you little funny shit. Do you want to hang out sometime? We can walk out on the city streets and lie as we pass by. I'm pretty good at it. :3_

_-QueenofNekos_

Dear QueenofNekos,

You've got yourself a deal! (If Kido will let me,tho)

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dear Shintaro,

I like you. We kinda have the same mentality, I like staying inside, the computer and bored with the outside world and it's predictability. Though I don't like soda and I try not to be a hikiNEET. (Still trying even now...)  
Ps. You and Ayano are so cute together! (/w\\)

-Queen of Nekos.

Dear Queen of Nekos,

Interesting… But, give in to temptation. Be a hikkiNEET.

(A/N: WOAH! That sounds like an ad!)

-Shintaro Kisaragi

*****  
_Dear Kano, (#bringKidoback: 10/20)_

_What does the 'monster' inside of you do?_

_-YukiEne_

Dear YukiEne,

You know, what typical monsters do. Irritate you, try to convince you to do bad things and scare the shiz outta' ya.

-Shuuya Kano

_Dear Kano, (#bringKidoback: 13/20)  
I want to bring Kido-sama back! So, I'll give you some questions._

_ do you always wear that decei-boots? You couldn't be taller than Kido just by wearing that, you know? Please don't angry with me hehe.  
2\. Why do you always grin? Well, I love your grin though  
3\. Do you like being hit by Kido? And why?_

_-akaoisora_

Dear akaoisora,

1\. I know that! It just makes me taller than some_ other_ people. *cough**cough*Ari-chan*cough*

2\. *grin**grin**grin* I don't see the point of this question if you don't mind!;)

3\. I like being hit by Kido because it's her own way of showing she LOVE'S me. Right? ;)

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kuroha,_

_YOUKOSO WAGA TAINAI E! I'm gonna shot you because you hurt my Kido- (from episode 12 in anime) Eh, No. I mean all the Mekakushi Dan too.  
Let's have a fight! I'm sure I'll win and beat you Heh XP_

_-akaoisora_

Dear akaoisora,

BRING IT ON, PUNY HUMAN! *fires gun 3 times*

-YOUKOSO WAGA TAINAI E Kuroha

_Dear Takane,  
Are you still the reigning champion of computer games or has Shintaro beat you to it? Oh and just wondering but have you ever given valentine chocolates to Haruka?_

_-The Silent Wing_

Dear The Silent Wing, (cool name!)

Of course, I'm still the reigning champion of computer games! He may have beat me in one game, but that doesn't mean he won in all of them! Yes, I have given Haruka valentine chocolates. He just doesn't know it's me…

-TatataraTakane

_Dear Haruka and Takane:_

_How do you feel about the fact that only you two out of all the mekakushi dan got a love song?_

_Happy (late) Heat-Haze day!_

_-Cyan my nyan nya_

Dear Cyan my nyan nya,

E-Eh?! What are you talking about?!

-Tataratakane and HahahaHaruka

_Dear Kuroha,..  
Hello,..girl!?(you always say welcome to my womb. So, I think you're a girl. Haha! Just kidding! Please dont kill me okay?!).  
Kuroha! I really-really like you! You awesome! like to use a katana or chainsaw?*evilsmirk*.  
Hey, Ene in my hands now! Allow me kill her? Can I? Or imprisoned and tortured her slowly? What should I do?*evillaugh*. I dont want to 'Remove' or 'Strangle' her, It's common. (I yangire/yandere Mode on now)_

_-Someone OutThere_

Dear Someone OutThere,

Puhleez gurl, torturing Ene is my job!

-Kuroha (on sassy girl mode)

_Dear Asahina Hiyori(You are so cuteeeee)  
Hey Hiyori! If you get stuck with Hibiya-shota and cool(?)-Konoha in haze, who would you save? Answer with the reason!_

_-Miss 'B_

Dear Miss 'B,

KONOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! He'll start to actually notice me!

-Hiyori Asahina

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dear Azami-Loligotcha  
Do you have another snakes? I want hypnotic snakes with feeding the food.

-Miss 'B

Dear Miss 'B,

MY SNAKES ARE NOT TOYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NOR ARE THEY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!

-Azami

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dear Ayano 'The Super Hero'  
Married with Shintaro and He must do it!

-Miss 'B

Dear Miss'B,

E-e-ehhh….Wh-whaa…..

-(a very confused) Ayano Tateyama

_Dear Haruka and Takane,_

_Do you guys know you both have a huge crush on each other? If you do why aren't you together?  
Its obvious that you to both feel the same way a out each other_

_-Animefreak1980_

Dear Animefreak1980,

E-Eh! Don't say that in front of him! He can't take a hint!

-Takane Enomoto

_Dear Ayano,__  
__If you had a chance to turn back time, knowing that one mistake would doom the world, Would you? To save everyone, but having the knowledge of future bear upon you?__  
__-Frosty_

Dear Frosty,

If I could, I would turn back my death. I had caused too much pain, and I realize now, I could have saved more people if I didn't die…

-Ayano Tateyama

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kano (#bringKidoback: 14/20)  
If you had to choose between kissing Marry or Seto, Who would you kiss?_

_#Bringkidoback  
-Frosty_

Dear Frosty,

I would kiss or.

-(a very proud) Shuuya Kano

Yay! 7th chapter up! And I promise you chapter 10 will be a big surprise! Also, I really am sorry for updating so slowly….I really owe all of you….School is just trying to kill me at a young age…..

Also, I'm very sorry for not having any proper line breaks...My Word isn't working very well right now...

Anyway, see that box over there, that's a review box. Click it to talk to the Makakushi Dan!

Kay guys, byers!

~Ari-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Ari-chan's back and ready to start a new chapter! 'Kay, so I'm going to say 3 things:

1.) I'm super sorry for not updating quick…It's because I'm graduating and they've been working us to the point of insanity… But now that it's summer (in the Philippines), feel free to expect faster updates, yay! (^_^)

2.) Chapter 10 will be a surprise chappy that has an actual story-line! Yay! (^_^)

3.) I received a PM saying that I don't include too much yaoi. I understand that we all love yaoi, but I'm writing in the perspective of each character, and I don't think the boys are all that in to yaoi. Marry is, so there will be yaoi. How could there not be yaoi? The Kagerou Project fandom is about 85% yaoi! Yay! (^_^)

Welp, that's all I have to say. On with the DISCLAIMER!

DISCLAIMER: No, I am not a guy. Jin, is a guy. I do not own Kagerou Project

* * *

_Dear Shintaro,_

_What do you think of each of the Mekakushi Dan members? And what was your first impression of them?_

_-Fumi-chan_

Dear Fumi-chan,

Okay. Let's do this.

Ayano: …

Kido: Scary Danchou must not be crossed. Big mama Danchou.

Seto: The new Disney princess, everyone.

Kano: That little sh*t needs to know his place.

Marry: Completely innocent and not tainted in any way possible.

Momo: She is not my sister.

Ene: Annoying. Yet very scarcely familiar.

Hibiya: Shota.

Konoha: Glutton. Yet vaguely reminds me of Haruka.

-Shintaro

* * *

_Dear Haruka and Takane,_

_Both of you, just kiss already!_

_(P.S: Thank you for breaking my kokoro, you guys are the best OTPs!)_

_-made-chi_

Dear made-chi,

Haruka: E-Eh? Takane, what do they mean? What do they want? (._.?)

Takane: …

-Haruka and Takane

* * *

_Dear Seto and/or Kido,__  
__How do you feel about Kano always lying about his feelings?__  
__I mean at some point you must have noticed that Kano's smile is sometimes fake._

_-ToLazyToLogIn_

Dear ToLazyToLogIn,

I think it's terrible ( ._.), He's holding in all the negative emotions. That's terrible and it will totally affect his trust in others…

-Kousuke Seto

* * *

_Dear Ari-chan,_

_So, I'm not sure if I can actually ask Konoha a question because nobody has... but I'll try anyway! :) BTW, this is awesome ;)_

_-Hannah L-Sama_

Dear Hannah L-Sama,

I know this isn't a question, but I feel the urge to "answer" this. Of course you can ask Konoha! (^_^) So far, he's the least asked person in this fanfiction. Thanks for thinking this is awesome! You're awesome!

~Ari-chan

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Konoha:__  
__If you had to choose, would you rather have a)an unlimited supply of Negima or b)Meet a real triceratops?__  
__Oh wait... Konoha's Kuroha right now, isn't he?_

_-Hannah L-Sama_

Dear Hannah L-Sama,

E-Eh? N-No… K-Konoha…f-f-feels…d-d-dizzy…

-Konoha (A/N: To answer your question, No, Konoha is not Kuroha…for now… ;))

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kuroha:__  
__Please give Konoha back.__  
__And don't try to shoot me for asking that question, because I can out-shoot you. And you don't know where I live.__ :P_

_-Hannah L-Sama_

Puny human,

You do not know who you are messing with. *clicks gun*

-KuroHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

* * *

_Dear Hibiya,_

H_ey! This is for you! -gives him a box of Hiyori plushies and smiles to him cutely- Hehe, hope you enjoy it and well, my question is:_

_Have you ever heard about the term "shota"?_

_-QueenLoli_

Dear QueenLoli,

Thank you for remembering to appease King Hibiya with a present.

Yes, I have heard of the term "shota". I learned about it when Hiyori forced me to watch animes with her. They were always my favorite characters. Hiyori liked the silent characters better, though. Probably reflects her strange obsession with _that guy_…

-Almighty King Hibiya

* * *

_Dear Shinturd__  
__What's your lowest test score?_

_-Ai Shadow-chan_

Dear Ai Shadow-chan,

It was (technically) a 99%. When I got my test paper, I got the normal praise from Ayano, but I could tell there was something fishy going on about this "99%". It turns out, the stupid teacher had marked my clearly correct answer wrong. In the end I still ended up with another 100% and more praises from Ayano.

(And don't think I didn't catch that Shinturd thing. My eyes have an IQ of 168.)

-Shintaro Kisaragi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear thegreatTakane__  
__What was your first thoughts on Shinturd, Ayano, and your hus-I mean Haruka?_

_-Ai Shadow-chan_

Dear Ai Shadow-chan,

Shinturd (*high five*) was another ass that was gonna be kicked.

Ayano was the tellytubby sun.

Haruka… Haruka was perfect.

-(a strangely emotional) Takane Enomoto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Marry__  
__Can I hug you?_

_-Ai Shadow-chan_

Dear Ai Shadow-chan,

E-Eh? Um, sure. *awkwardly hugs you*

-Marry

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear fucker(kuroha)__  
__*hiss*__  
__First, don't diss fanfic wrting you shit__  
__Second, what would you do if you were swap bodies with one of the members of the dan(your pick)_

_-Ai Shadow-chan_

Human,

The Danchou has a good thing going. She is so emotionally absent that possessing her would be no problem. She lacks the barrier of emotions. One asset of an easy kill. Another one would probably be that narcoleptic girl. She's pretty good with weapons even if she's only used them in video games.

-Kuroha

* * *

_Dear Ene or Takane__  
__What do you think about...__  
__Haruka__  
__Konoha__  
__Kuroha(?)__  
__Shintaro__  
__Kano(?)_

_And is 'Actor' the same person with you?_

_-Lulu-pon_

Dear Lulu-pon,

Uh, Okay…

Haruka: He stole something valuable… (A/N: Your heart? ;))

Konoha: It's just not the same…

Kuroha: That little bastard!

Shintaro: Pathetic Hiki-NEET

Kano: The little sh*t needs to get his ass in gear.

And no, Actor is not the same person as me. She's the character I use in games.

-Takane/Ene

* * *

_Dear Kuroha-not-The Gentle Man(?)_

_Hey,Let's play 'Truth'or'Dare!'__  
__It's your turn and its a dare!__  
__If you're really man,I dare you to kissing all member of Meka-Meka Dan!(Mekakushi Dan of course)__  
__Kis-shu!kis-shu!kis-shu!*take a picture and running away*_

_-FelixAn_

Dear FelixAn,

PUNY HUMAN! I WILL NEVER SUBJECT MYSELF TO YOU! *shoots gun*

-Kuroha

* * *

_Dear Kano, (#bringKidoback: 15/20)_

_I dare you to kiss kido in front of everyone in the dan_

_-Fumi-chan _

Dear Fumi-chan,

Mmmkay, but first you have to bring her back! ;)

-Kano Shuuya

* * *

_Dear Konoha,__  
__What's your favorite food?_

_-Rikari-chan_

Dear Rikari-chan,

NNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!

-Konoha

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Azami,__  
__How did you and Tsukihiko meet?_

_-_ SoulStorm

Dear SoulStorm,

When I was alone, having another existential crisis, I met my one true love. Ah, I'm starting to cry just thinking about it…!

-Azami

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ayano,__  
__If you were given another chance at life and if you took it, you won't be able to speak, would you take it?_

_-_ SoulStorm

Dear SoulStorm,

Yes, of course! The pen and paper were created for reasons!

-Ayano Tateyama (A/N: The optimist, everyone. ^_^)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kano, (#bringKidoback: 16/20)__  
__Have you ever tried to make someone think you were a girl?_

_-SoulStorm_

Dear SoulStorm,

No, but thanks for the suggestion! ;)

* * *

_Dear Kuroha,_

_Why is your name so hard to spell?!_

_With hate, Frosty_

Human,

I will answer with a question. DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SPELL, PUNY HUMAN?! YOU SPELL IT HOW YOU PRONOUNCE IT. ISN'T THAT HOW MOST JAPANESE WORDS ARE?! *Gun shots*

-Kuroha

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kano, (#bringKidoback: 17/20)_

_Do you ever catch yourself staring at Kido in a OMGshessohot way or Whattheheckisshedoing way._

_#BringKidoback_

_-Frosty_

Dear Frosty,

Sometimes, Whattheheckisshedoing (When she had her "Kill la Kido" moments)

Sometimes, OMGshessohot (But don't tell anyone…)

Most of the time, both.

-Shuuya Kano

* * *

_Dear Kuroha,_

_*points gun at you*_

_-Made-chi_

Organism,

*shoots gun* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

-Yokoso waga KUROKUROHA e

* * *

_Dear Kuroha,__  
__Now that you're in sassy girl mode, how 'bout we fight this out in a catfight?_

_-TotalHetaliaWarrior (A/N: Hello, again! ^_^)_

MICROoraganism,

Bring it on! NEKONEKONEKONEKONEKONEKONEKO-KUROHA!

-neko!Kuroha

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kano,__ (#bringKidoback: 18/20)__  
__So, you're responsible for the death of Hiyori?!_

_-TotalHetaliaWarrior_

Dear TotalHetaliaWarrior,

Why, Ye-Uh,NO! NO! H-How could y-y-you say something l-like t-that?! Heh Heh…

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Hibiya,__  
__How do you feel knowing that it was all Kano's fault that Hiyori died?_

_-TotalHetaliaWarrior_

Dear TotalHetaliaWarrior,

WHAT?!... Heads are going to effing roll…

-Yandere!Hibiya

_Dear Kuroha,__  
__Hello, and may I explain to everyone for you why you say "Welcome to my womb" and blub? (Still gonna explain anyways-) Well, anyways, womb also means "an evil place" or something along those lines-__  
__[rolls away frantically because I dun wan ta diiiieeee]__  
__-Kitsune Kaze_

Kouhai,

*curls hand into fist* *stretches arm out* B-brofist, for understanding…

-A strangely happy Kuroha

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ene,__  
__Would you start calling Shintaro "Master Shitnaro" (Trying my best to keep my language clean but I couldn't pass this up XD) to annoy him even more?__  
__-Kitsune Kaze_

Dear Kitsune Kaze,

Arigatou for the idea, Kitsune-chan! ^_^ I will!

-A strangely evil Ene

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kano Shuuya, (#bringKidoback: 18/20)__  
__Your favorite holiday carol? Metaphor? Proverb?__  
__-Kitsune Kaze_

Dear Kitsune Kaze,

Holiday carol: I don't really have one, but I think someone should compose one about Christmas… balls.

Metaphor: "You put the killing thing in between your teeth but you don't give it the power to kill you." I don't remember where it's from though… (A/N: Dammit, Kano! :( )

Proverb: The more you eat, the fatter you get? Idek… ;)

-Kano Shuuya

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dear Ari-chan,  
Would you do a mock impersonation of one of the characters?

-Kitsune Kaze

Dear Kitsune Kaze,

Sure!

"Yo, wazzpenin-KO SO WAGA TAINAI-Hey wazzup?"

~Ari-chan

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kuroha,__  
__[hisses]__  
__[hissing]__  
__[INTENSE HISSING]__  
__[INTENSE SQUINTING]__  
__[rolls away, squinting]_

_-Kitsune Kaze_

Dear Kitsune Kaze,

*looks at you awkwardly, like wat*

-Kuroha

* * *

_Dear Shintaro,__  
__What would you do if I said that I ship you with soda? *troll face*_

_-iDontCare_

Dear iDontCare,

I would probably make it my OTP and post a lot of fanfictions about it. Maybe even write a whole song about soda. IDK. The possibilities are endless.

-Shintaro

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Hibiya-kun,__  
__What would you do if I said that I ship you with Momo? DON'T DENY DESTINY! XDDD_

_-iDontCare_

Dear iDontCare,

W-w-what?! O-oba-s-san?! (/)

-Hibiya

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kano,_ _(#bringKidoback: 19/20)_  
_What would you do if you got locked in a closet with Kido for 5 hours? *thinks perverted thoughts*_

_-iDontCare_

Dear iDontCare,

It would be like flying, awesome yet terrible… You know what I mean… ;)

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kuroha,__  
__What would you do if I said that I ship you with Marry?... Please don't kill me..._

_-iDontCare_

Specimen,

… YOKOSO WAGA TAINAI E!

-Kuroha

* * *

_Dear Kano, (#bringKidoback: 20/20)__  
__Remember the fight you had with Ene (episode 5)? You were going to use something related to Kido. What was it?_

_-ruriko9076_

Dear ruriko9076,

Oh, it was simply… *Converse flies out of nowhere and hits Kano in his face, knocking him out*

(A/N: She's back~!)

-Shuuya Kano

* * *

And now, I am pleased to present, a few (or a lot of) words from our beloved onee-chan and beta, Miyagino 'Mikura' Asakura! ^_^

_Dear Ari-chan,__  
__Onee-chan sends you many virtual hugs for making it this far! Keep up the good work!_

Dear Onee-chan,

Thanks for the virtual hugs, though I would prefer if you actually gave real hugs! (By hugs, I don't mean the "I'm-going-to-strangle-you-to-death-and-make-everyone-think-it's-a-suicide" hugs) LOL, have a cookie: (::)

~Ari-chan desu!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Kano,(#bringKidoback:__**21**__/20)__  
__I want to bring Kido back, too! So I'll ask you a question: What would you do if ShinAya became canon?__  
__#bringKidoback_

Dear Mikura-san,

Well, I would be the "overprotective brother", won't I? I'm pretty sure Seto would be willing to, anyway. ;)

-Shuuya Kano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Seto,__  
__Give me your Disney princess powers please! I wanna become the queen of the Pandas!_

Dear Mikura-san,

I cannot simply "give" you Disney princess powers, you must look within, be kind and have courage, and only then, may you become Queen of pandas.

Stroking his imaginary beard,

Kousuke Seto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Mary,__  
__This question has been on my mind for a while, so I'll ask it. Have you watched Hetalia? If so, do you ship FrUK or USUK? (Please give me a straight [lol, pun] answer otherwise I will die.)_

Dear Mikura-san,

Hetalia? You mean the anime with countries for people? Yes, I have watched it! Ene-san showed it to me and told me Shintaro-kun was watching… Um, I may or may not have gotten hooked on it and watched the whole first series in a day… Oh yeah! Your question! Well, I don't exactly ship FrUK or USUK, I ship any boy with any boy… But please don't tell Seto! Please!

-Marry

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Momo,__  
__Ubachau yo! *strikes a dorky pose*_

Dear Mikura-san,

Ubachau yo! *strikes an even dorkier pose*

-Momo Kisaragi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ene/Takane,__  
__You wouldn't mind it if I created a Haruka/Konoha picture folder for you, right? I'll help you hide it from Shitnaro!_

Mikura-san!

Why would I need that! *tsundere mode!*

-Takane/Ene

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Shintaro,__  
__Give me your brain in exchange for a really hot picture of Ayano drinking soda. (Pls.)__  
_

Mikura-san,

Now, why would you need my brain? You know what, take it. Just as long as you're telling the truth…

-(a weirdly excited) Shintaro Kisaragi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Hibiya,__  
__Seme, uke, or both? (IDK why I'm even asking this question. I just wanna know)_

Mikura-san!

*Covering Hibiya's eyes* Hibiya-kun must not be exposed to such words!

-Marry

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Konoha,__  
__*tosses kebab at you along with pictures of Takane* Remember her already, baka!_

Mikura-san,

W-who is this? H-have I seen her before?

-Konoha

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Ayano,__  
__I will give you Shintaro's brains if you let me take a picture of you drinking soda in the most messy way possible. (Wow, that sounds so wrong! I just need a picture of you drinking soda!)_

Dear Mikura-san,

I appreciate very much that you would like to offer me his brains, but I don't think I need them… I think humans can't function without their brains? Or am I wrong? Heh, I just stupid… (But regarding you needing my picture drinking soda, sure! I actually really like soda! But I never told Shintaro-kun, since I thought cute girls aren't supposed to be unhealthy…)

-Ayano Tateyama

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hey Kuroha!__  
__Knife!__  
__*tosses knife at your face in a ninja-like manner*_

Hey! *Dodges knife by stepping to side*

Gun!

*shoots gun in the most badass way possible*

HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOKOSO WAGA TAINAI E!

-Kuroha

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dear Hiyori,  
You do know that Konoha belongs to Ene, right? I will give you the password to the Haruka/Konoha folder if you will let KonoEne become canon! (Lol, I'm resulting to bribery...)

HEY! I don't know who you are, and why you're asking a favor from ME?! NO! I don't need pictures! HE LOVES ME! I mean, sure, he doesn't remember my name…or who I am…BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! HE LOVES ME! I WILL NOT HEED ANY FAVORS OR REQUESTS FROM A…PEASANT LIKE YOU!

-Hiyori (Great, onee-chan, you made Hiyori mad! :(

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah! I just came back from Australia! Australians are very nice people! ^_^ You've also got a really nice country/continent! If you're from Australia, know an Australian or just love Australia in general, please leave a review!

See you in the next chapter!  
~Ari-chan


End file.
